Pictures of You
by TheHetaliaForever
Summary: Canada desides to clean his storage room. He comes across some painful memories, yet some are happy. He also has to face feeling he didin't know he had (Hetalia's first apperence)
1. Chapter 1

"Pictures Of You

This is the clock upon the wall

This is the story of us all

This is the first sound of a newborn child,Before he starts to crawl

This is the war that's never won

This is a soldier and his gun

This is the mother waiting by the phone,Praying for her son

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Hung upon your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Remind us all of what we used to be

There is a drug that cures it all

Blocked by the governmental wall

We are the scientists inside the lab,

Just waiting for the call

This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside

I'm high up and dry

Confess to me, every secret moment

Every stolen promise you believed

Confess to me, all that lies between us

All that lies between you and me

We are the boxers in the ring

We are the bells that never sing

There is a title we can't win no matter

How hard we might swing

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Hung upon your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Remind us all of what we used to be

-The Last Goodnight-

Chapter 1

Canada's storage Room

The room smelled of old must and was cluttered with random objects. Canada sighed. He thought looking though his storage would be easy, but already he was seeing things he wished he had forgotten. He picked up a old box and opened it, the first thing he saw was a photo. None of the photos had be firmly placed in yet.

The photo was of him, Prussia and Hetalia, a young island that was Italy's sister. The girl had heard of Canada from Prussia and wanted to visit him. He looked at the back of the photo.

_July 1, 19**_

He smiled as he remembered the day.

~_flashback~_

The door bell rang sharply. Canada looked up. Then there was a bombardment of rings. Canada nearly dropped his fork on the floor.

"i'm coming" He called softly like usual and stood up. The Canadian wasn't excepting anyone. He never did, specially on his birthday. They had probably all forgotten he was even there. Kumajiro didn't even remember. Canada slowly stood and opened the door/.

Prussia grinned at him "Hey Mattie, how's it going" Mathew sighed but smiled opening the door more.

"good Prussia" he smiled and stepped out of the way as the Prussian entered. A girl with brown hair, with hits of dark brown in it entered the room. She had a curl sticking out of the side of her hair. She was short almost Lichtenstein's height but a little taller. Her outfit consisted of black shirt and blue jacket and pants. She looked remarkably like Italy, she also looked very shy and had a bag held with both hands in front of her.

"whose this" Smiled Canada shyly. Prussia hit her back, in a friendly way.

"her names Hetalia, we all call her Heta, she looks just like Italy doesn't she? That's because he's her brother" The Prussian smiles. Hetalia bows low to the Canadian then sets down her bag and pulls out a box."M-Mister Canada…I made this for you" She smiles at the Larger nation. Canada blushes surprised at this. The first present he had got in a long time. The girl looked at him wit deep brown eyes. She obviously wanted him to open the opened the box, there was a cake in the box that had on it _Happy Birthday Canada_. She smiled Happily, Canada's eyes watered."Mister Canada why are you all alone" She asked "why are the others not her""T-They have forgotten" He replied sadly."then what are we waiting for" He vice had changed to that of shyness to that of a lively person "its your birthday. I hate when my friends are left all alone"

She grabbed his phone and started dialing numbers. Soon France, England, and America was was grinning and grabbed Heta and Canada and posed for a photo.

Later when the small party Canada had was ending."America you git" England suddenly yelled at Canada "why…why would you but peanut butter in my shoes" England then started cussing 'America' out.

"Britain are you so stupid your talking to no one" growled France. "dude Canadian's right there" America said loudly.

The Canadian was suddenly angry and bolted from the room. Heta looked at him run then growled to the other ,not Prussia. "you…you guys…why are you so cruel…does he mean that least to you that you can even see him" She cursed at them in Japanese, she learned it from Japan, and run after the Canadian. He had licked himself in his room."Canada…open the door" She said softly."GO AWAY" He yelled. She jumped back hitting her head on the wall behind her."ow….crap…"She took a credit card out of her pocket and slid it though the door. 'it works' she though. Then she entered the room. "Canada….I mean Mathew…don't cry" She said softly " Grandpa Rome told us not to cry no matter how hard it gets okay, always stay strong" Her eyes watered, her voice was softer than Canada's normally was and she sounded like a child. Canada looked at her. She smiled and softly sang a song."Little bird, don't be sad. Little bird not all bad. May seem hard right now, may seem bad, don't frown, because one day, my friend. We'll meet again."

Canada looked at her, she smiled. "come-on lets go outside, big brother Canada."Canada looked shocked, being called big brother was not something countries took lightly.~flashback over~Canada hugged the picture close to his chest. He then put it off the side and pulled out the next thing. A small cross, on it was etched _Long Live the King of France, _on the back was _1534_. It was a necklace, France had given it to him the first time they'd met.

_~Flashback~_

The French man smiled at the boy."Hello, petite thing, my name is France" Smiled the older nation. "….my names Canada" Smiled the boy happily. "w-will you be my friend?""sure petite Canada, your so cute" Smiled the French man and patted the little boys head, he then put a necklace around the boys neck."what this" he asked"That way people know were friends" Smiled France. Someone called him and he wade to the boy and ran off.~Flashback Ends~Canada's eyes start to water and he sets the necklace down roughly. He now knew what the necklace meant, it meant he was the property of then pulled out something else, a book full of drawings, he flicked open the first picture of France, when he had come back again, and the took him to his house. The next of the first time he met his friend Russia.

~Flashback~

"E-Eh…..what are you doing here" Asked France stepping back from the door. A man who was taller than then France came in. Russia was obviously younger than France, but still taller. It confused Canada. Russia saw the Canadian and made a happy childish face and walked over and hugged the boy."He's so cute~ da" Smiled Russia happily hugging him tighter. Canada was happy with the affection but he was being crushed, the big Russian scared him, slowly he felt something snap and a lot of pain shoot through him."Ah!" He yelled. France grabbed Canada away and cuddled the boy in his arms."stupid Russian, you broke his ribs" Yelled France. Russia pouted."I didn't mean to da, he was just so cute" Russia puffed up his cheeks.~flashback ends~Canada laughed softly and touched the photo. Russia was always there for him when he was younger. Canada stood, He needed a break from all this. He left the room and sat down on the couch, he didn't know it but he had fell be continued…..maybe**Hope you liked it I did a lot of research for some of this. There will be more I haven even got to the good part.**


	2. Thanks for the Memories

**Most of this stuff is pretty historical the last flash back I'm not sure. But it worked.**

Chapter 2

Thanks for the memories

Canada was awoken by the soft pawing on Kumajiro.

"I'm hungry …"Kuma complained.

"Hmm then I'll get you some food alright" Canada smiled and picked him up and cuddled him in his arms. He walked to the fridge and took out some fish. Then set the bear on the ground and put the fish on a plate down also.

"Eat up" Canada smiled.

Canada walked out then down the hall to the storage closet. He sighed and walked in. He had barley made a dent in it earlier. Quickly he started to look through the shelves. Pulling out old toys, photos, book. He then put them into piles. Then when he was finished he started to re stack them neatly on the shelf, throwing away the junk.

Suddenly a stick fell on his head. Well not a stick, actually a hockey stick. He looked at it. This hockey stick was given to him by Russia. He took off the paper wrapping covering it and traced the delicate faded wood.

-Flashback-

France and England argued again, over the small Canadian boy, looking to be about 8 years old.

As the voices got louder, Canada had slowly started to recoil in the corner. His frame shaking, tears streaming down his small face.

"Canada, go out side Mon Cher" France looked up form the angry England. Canada nodded wiping his eyes and walking off outside. It was spring the flowers were in bloom, and it was nice and sunny. A lovely day that felt as if nothing could go wrong. But things were going wrong, thing on days like this rarely went right.

The small boy walked through the grass, he had no idea how far he had walked, and the grass soon turned to snow, But the boy didn't stop walking. He just wanted be away form the pain of fighting. Away form he loud yelling and the sadness, he wanted to be able to get away from the tears. The angry venomous spiteful words. And find that place where you can shut out the world be free of the problems of it.

Soon he realized he was hopelessly lost, all he was wearing were jeans and a green sweater, and regular shoes, and was somewhere very, very cold. He then walked to a small clear patch of dead grass by a tree and curled into a ball. A heavy hand was placed on his side, the hand was warm and he was freezing. He automatically curled into the hand.

"Aw, little Canada's still so cute da" the voice made Canada's eyes open. Before him he saw the Russian. Who was much larger than him, and older. He smiled and picked the Canadian up into his arms.

"It's cold out here da" Russia smiled at him in a kind way that Canada relaxed, maybe Russia wasn't that scary, even though he had accidentally broke Canada ribs before, and France never talked well about him.

The Russian cuddled the Canadian boy in his arms as he walked through the snow. Canada was to cold to complain or care he let himself be held like a small child.

Russia crossed vast amounts of snow, in seemingly minutes. Canada watched the landscape, the very beautiful landscape, he had rarely seen his own. The snow made a white wonderland, the pine trees of the taiga full of the white fluff. A white hare moved through the vast area, a deer popped its head out of the wood before prancing of into the distance.

Canada felt inchanted by the landscape.

"So beautiful" Canada breathed. The area seemed pure. Russia glanced at the small boy and smiled

"Da thank you Canada, i'm glad you think so" He smiled half heatedly, hoping the boy would never know that there was darkness hidden in the beauty. They came to a large house; Canada stared in awe at the large building.

Russia opened up the door, with one hand causing a small whine to escape form Canada's lips at the lost of warmth. The Russian chuckled and brought him in closing the door with his foot behind him. He then grabbed a blanket and wrapped the Canadian in the soft quilt and putting him on the couch by a fire. Canada snuggled into the plushy warm blanket and watched the fire flames flicker. Russia smiled.

"Ill be right back, da"

The boy nodded and looked around the room, the mantel of the fireplace had a few picture mainly of Russia and a two girls, which left the Canadian wondering who they were. The rest of the room was colder than the area around the arm fire. A pickax sat in a corner. A chair and a table on the right side of the room. It was nothing special.

Russia soon returned. Holding a box and a bowl of something. Canada looked up at the Russian and sat up. Russia misunderstood the movement "I won't hurt you" was all he said.

"I know…I trust you" Canada smiled, making a blush ghost over Russia's cheek. He then sat forward with the bowl of soup held out, a spoon held out further.

"It's called Borscht its good, da, try some" Russia said. Canada glanced at the reddish liquid. He would never say it but it looked like blood. Canada but his mouth around the spoon then pulled back.

"Yum" Canada said looking at the bowl "it tastes like warm vegetables"

Russia nodded and handed him the warm bowl, Canada snuggled into the blanket and the soft pillow behind him, taking another bite of the delicious soup. Russia watched him and softly hummed a Russian lullaby, to the small boy. After a few minutes Canada had ate all the soup and handed it back to the Russian. Who set the bowl aside, then opened up the box he was carrying. Inside was a, much too large for Canada, Creamy grey jacket with brown leather straps over the front and, again to large, brown boots.

Canada stared in awe at the beautiful coat and boots. His hands traced the furry collar and the brown straps. Russia chuckled and smiled.

"It's yours" Russia grinned childishly. Canada looked up quickly in excitement.

"This beautiful coat, is mine"

"Yes, it's big but you will grow da?" Russia smiled; Canada nodded quickly, then sat up and threw his arms around the Russian. Russia looked at the boy and grinned hugging him back.

"So…what is this game called…?" Canada asked his feet slipping on the ice. Russia smiled.

"Hockey, now hit the puck over here da" Russia smiled. Canada did so.

"CANADA" There was a loud yell "MATHEW WILLIAMS! WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT THIS INSTANT!?"

France saw Canada and ran to him grabbing him of the ice and dragging him away.

"Ah papa!"

"Hush now, I was worried never go near that man again, got it"

"But papa!"

"That's enough!"

-Flashback end-

Canada sighed and put the hockey stick back into the shelf. Kumajiro walked in, jelly on his mouth and fur.

"Ah! Kuma what did you get into" Cried Canada, he scooped the bear into his arms and walked toward the bathroom and mumbled "silly bear"

-Flashback-

Canada sobbed into the warm jacket. Why, why did France have to leave him all alone? Why did he say such horrible things to him, that he was a burden and he hated him? That he should forget he ever was his papa. The word had stabbed through Canada like a knife. Canada had done the thing he had done so many years ago, run off into the vast landscape of his own tundra.

He didn't want to be found he just wanted to die. Wanted the world to forget about him. It wasn't like many people saw him anyway. The 15 year old looking boy was often forgotten, but he didn't mind. Now he welcomed it. He was hoping the cold would get to him, but the jacket seemed to want to prevent that.

In a sudden fit of Rage he threw of the jacket the warm boot, far from his reach and curled into the snow. Soon he was shivering feeling the cold finally reach him. Then there was a hand on his side. Canada curled into the hand. He didn't know who it was all he cared about was that maybe this person could take him way form here. Then he was being picked up, he barley moved or breathed. His jacket and boots were placed onto of him and he felt to steady movement of feet.

"It's too cold out here for you, you need to be inside, your getting frost bite da" said the accent only belonging to Russia. Canada looked up at the Russians face. He had a kind smiled. Canada the felt the world grow dark.

Canada awoke on his couch a new warm fire in his fire place. His soaking wet jacket hanging on a hook and the smell of food coming form the kitchen. He moved but felt sore all over. He heard the soft singing belonging to a familiar Russian. He relaxed. Then looked down to see his feet were an odd color, did he have frost bite. No Russia would have been more urgent but he almost had it.

"Are you hungry Matvie…I have borscht for you" Russia smiled handing him the bowl. Canada looked up at the Russians face. Then quickly ate. When he was done Russia put a large box by his resting place. Canada opened it. At first he thought he was given snow, with a ribbon on it. Then he saw the "snow" move. It moved enough to look Canada in the face with bright round eye and a pink little nose.

"a-a…polar bear" Canada said picking up the baby animal.

"Da…I thought you would like it" Russia blushed.

"y-yes….I do...what's its name" Canada said rocking it in his arms, the bear nuzzled him then sucked on his hair and fell asleep.

"He doesn't have one" was the reply, Canada studied the bear.

"I can't think of one" Canada stared. Russia smiled.

"I know…ill ask my friend Japan to pick one" Russia said.

-Flashback end-

Canada finished cleaning the small bear and then dried him off and cuddled him close and smiled.

"My little kumageiki…I mean jiro" He laughed softly. The bear looked up at him, tilts his head.

"Who"

"Canada" The country sighed but still hugged the bear. His glasses clinked off his face and fell onto the bears, Canada laughed and picked them up. He then noticed the small print etched into the solid rims.

The date was a date in World War 2 when Canada had fought in the war.

-Flashback-

Canada sighed. The solders that had volunteered for Canada were out on the field, just a normal exercise nothing different. He of course went with them. Such a bright day things were perfect. The solders were exercising and walked around the area of the base.

Canada looked around tightening his jacket.

"Wonder where Russia is maybe he would like to talk or-"He was cut of as a loud scream rang.

"Ayia, leave me alone you creepy monster" China yelled most likely to Russia. Canada sighed and looked down.

"h-hes to busy with China right now….he wouldn't want to talk" Canada stared at his shoes, he missed the old Russia, which was always there when he was needed. The solders walked to the edge of there perimeter far from the camp.

A gun shot rang out as the troupes were soon were being attacked. German solders stood up from the bushes, Germany leading them.

"Fire" Germany yelled. Guns started to fire at them, people got in front of Canada to shield him, the solders returned fire with their own guns.

"Fire 2"Germany yelled. Most of the other on his side ran away as a few stayed throwing canisters at them that exploded into tear gas. Canada gasped as solder fell before him, and then a canister was thrown by him. It exploded in the air.

"Ah" he screamed. As the Smokey gas and fire damaged his eyes. The bang rang though his ears, he fell to the ground. A knife from another solder went through his arm.

Soon most of his solders were dead, he lay on the ground to sore to move, to bloody, and in too much pain. He heard people walk nearby and managed to yell.

"Help" his breathing was already short. Then there was a yell.

"That was Private Matvie's voice" It was Russia.

"Huh, Canada's here oh god no" America's.

"Ayia, let's hurry aru" China. There was running, Russia got there first. He dropped to the ground and picked up Canada. Canada couldn't see but he felt Russia, he knew it was him from the large frame and the deep breaths.

"Heh" Canada chuckled weakly "you have to carry me again."

Russia chuckled.

He heard China and America run up.

"What the hell happened" America asked looking around at the area; Canada seemed to be the only one alive. China turned away then looked at Canada.

"He needs medical attention" China said urgently. He felt Russia's heart beat faster as China got closer, or was it because he heard Canada was hurt badly. Canada didn't know but he choose the first one. This made him sigh painfully. Russia's heart beat got funny, then back to normal, as if his heart clenched.

The three ran to the camp. France gasped as the entered.

"Mon babe what happened to him" France tried to get past the trio who was blocking the country in Russia's arms. It would only upset Canada to hear his once father call him that. In fact it already had. Britain was the next to see.

"Canada" he gasped and also tied to break into the trio. Russia broke through the others and went straight to the medical wing. He after the others were out of sight started to run there. He burst threw the door with the Canadian.

"Help him now da" Russia said. The scared nurses and doctors nodded and tried to take the Canadian from him, but he wouldn't allow it. They were taken to a room and he set down Canada on a bed. They immediately set to work on him. Canada stayed awake the whole time. He felt them clean out his eyes, and his arm.

"He won't be loosing his eyesight?" asked Russia.

"Maybe maybe not, we'll have to see" someone replied. Russia sung his lullaby to Canada, the words were in Russian, so of course the Canadian didn't understand, but the words soothed him. Till finally he feel to sleep, a very deep sleep.

A week later, Canada awoke. His eyes slowly opened, he saw things but they were blurry. He turned his head to the side. A large man sat at his bedside, asleep his head hanging forward. Slowly the Russian opened his eyes to see Canada awake. He then grabbed Canada hugging him tightly.

"Your awake, your eyes are open da, I was afraid once you went into the coma" Russia said at once. Canada blushed and smiled, then turned his head to look at the Russian.

"I was in a coma, everything's blurry" his voice was small and weak. Russia let him go.

"Matvie… glasses" was all he said, then got a strange grin and started to chuckle.

-Flashback end-

Canada sighed then picked up the phone and waited form the dial tone then dialed a number.

"Hello Hello Hello, this is Hetalia" sang the nation.

"Uh…hello, this is Canada"

"Big brother, hey Canada, whatcha need" She said happily.

"I need to talk with you, about someone, could you come here." he said quietly. There was a scoff.

"Could I come there, could come there! You ask me to drop everything and come see you, you asked me, you didn't have to ask of course I would" she said teasingly.

**There it is a lot of it I got form fans. But this is what I have, no Canada's been hurt waaa.**


End file.
